1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system, and more particularly, to a receiver and method of performing timing synchronization in an OFDM scheme to determine a starting point of an OFDM symbol more accurately without being significantly affected by environmental conditions of a multi-pass channel or by an OFDM transmission scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme efficiently transmits data via a channel and uses many sub-carrier frequencies within a channel bandwidth to transmit the data.
Consideration of timing synchronization is required in order to receive and accurately demodulate a signal transmitted from an OFDM system. Specifically, when a starting point of an OFDM symbol is not located accurately, inter-carrier interference (ICI) and inter-symbol interference (ISI) occur, and a transmission signal may not be accurately restored. Accordingly, significant research on timing synchronization has been conducted. A timing synchronization method with a preamble structure having patterns repeating before a stream including real data is generally used. The timing synchronization method accumulates an autocorrelation value between the received preambles and uses the number of the accumulated autocorrelation values. The timing synchronization method accumulates a correlation value between a preamble value, which is already known, and a received preamble value, using the number of the accumulated correlation values.
However, since performance deviation concerning timing synchronization varies significantly according to a channel environmental condition or an OFDM transmission method (for example, a cyclic shift OFDM system) in the OFDM system including timing synchronization, efforts are required to perform timing synchronization accurately in any channel environmental condition or any OFDM transmission method.
Therefore, a receiver and method of performing timing synchronization in an OFDM scheme to determine a starting point of an OFDM symbol more accurately without being significantly affected by an environmental condition of a multi-pass channel or an OFDM transmission scheme is required.